Stellar Matrix
"this is the land of wisdom, our craft comes from beyond the stars!" -Abya citizen. Stellar Matrix A Stellar matrix is an item or weapon created from a mineral called Atman. Utilizing this mineral as the matrix for research and development of cosmic devices to produce divine like effects. Stellar matrix can cause a wielder to become interdenominational making them unable to be touched by the world for a short period of time, produce radioactive waves of energy, energy shields, or even alter time. while most Stellar matrixes are crafted in to small armaments there some who also craft them in to vehicles used to travel in the harshest environments on Nibiru. This technology was developed by the Abya Yala people and can only be produced by them. Augments Medic deploys an airborne bot that follows the caster healing their injuries from above. The user can command it to target allies as well. Note: the bot will last until destroyed or recalled to the stellar matrix. Rail shot A long-range scoped shot that penetrates geometry and deals Radiation Damage. Note: this will over heat the Stellar matrix causing a 5 second cool down, best used for snipers. Photon wave This augment allows a user to charge their Matrix and fire a blast of radiation at a nearby surface. When the blast hits the surface, it creates a field of radioactive energy that deals Radiation Damage. This impact leaves an AOE that also deals Radiation Damage over 4 seconds. Takes 5 seconds to reach maximum charge which greatly increases its impact radius. The matrix can also be fired early to create a smaller field. Chronic This augment allows the user to fire Chronic Plasm that can engulf a target and then pull the target back in time Via Time Ether for 3 second. Note: Chronic is an augment that relies on ammo instead of Ashek. Note: This Ether pull occurs after a short delay. Note: The range in which the Chronic Plasm can be fired is increases or decreases depending on the augments grade. Forty Winks Forty Winks is an augment for your stellar matrix that allows the user to see death as a dream. The user will reverse time over their death restoring health equal to the amount of Ashek they have left. Note: After the time distortion the Stellar Matrix will be unable to filter Ashek for 20second as it cools down. Cloak field The user deploys a 10m cloaking field for them self and nearby allies allowing them to remain undetected by normal sight for 10 seconds. Note: Users can still be sensed by smell and with other skills. Note: Cloak Fields are stationary and only effect those near the user. Note: moving out of the field immediately returns you to visible status. Note: Users are only cloaked, and can are still vulnerable to damage as well as physics. ' Time stamp' This augment allows the user to freeze time capturing the light around their body, creating a stationary clone of light that last for 10 seconds. Doppelganger This augment allows the user to create an time distortion clone of them selves that moves in the opposite direction just as they do. Note: Light clones are none tangible and will phase through everything. Note: Light clones will mirror all movement by the original. Stellar Widget Zero polarity grenade aka 0-P: when thrown it will explode after 3 seconds causing the area to reverse in gravity. In short everything within a certain radius will float. Pulsar orb Launches a sonar ward that pings every 3 seconds to reveal everything in a 120m radius for 10 seconds. It has no line-of-sight restrictions and persists for 60 seconds. This gives the user a small mini map to view the terrain as well as those that move through it. Static Mine The user plants a mine into the ground that activates after 1 second. If anyone (including the user) steps with in the minds 2m radius it will explode launching several small mines that will attach to anything within the area. After 2.5 seconds, the mine explodes dealing Shock Damage. Tesla mine Attach a mine to a surface then attach the second one to an opposing surface to create a coil of electricity. Void Bomb AOE bomb that detonates after 3s creating a black hole that slowly pulls all near towards it, dealing Rupture Damage over 4 seconds. Category:Weapons and armor